


Their new home

by sachaelle



Series: 19 year and later [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s), Sweet Harry, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 19 year series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their new home

They arrived in a dankly place lit with fluorescent light. Harry dismounted first, then he helps Ginny get  
down. She was a little unsteady due to the blindfold, but with Harry help she didn’t stumble. Leading her  
he got them to the elevator, he pushes a button and with a swishy sound the door closed and they climbed up.  
Come on Harry, we’re here can I take of the blindfold now? Complained Ginny.  
Just a few more minute honey, we are almost here, he responded.  
Ok but you’ll owe me…  
Don’t worry babe, I intend to pay with interest. Harry whispered with a growl in her ear.  
She shivered a little, but stop asking for the blindfold to be taken of.  
Finally, a ding announced the elevator stopping Harry help her out then he had her stop. Then getting  
behind her, he took of the blindfold, he whispered: So what do you think?  
She opens her eyes and gaze in wonder along with growing g bit of dismay.  
‘So what do you think?’ Asked Harry with a bit of nervousness.  
‘Harry, what is this?’ She answered. This was an apartment floor in an old factory turn residential  
Residence. The space felt bigger and empty, as every interior wall was torn, not even the support beam  
was still there.  
I thought for our first house we should have something uniquely ours, we no bad memory. So that we  
may feel it with only ours, making it us in both memory and magic.  
What about Grimauld Place?  
It is nice and all now, but it was the Black seat of power. I want to put it in trust for Teddy, to gift it to  
him when he moves out after finding a job.  
But a whole floor Harry is not a bit much?  
No I can’t stand cramped small space, one the remnant of my childhood am afraid. It is one of the  
reason against Grimauld, while big the corridors are cramped. Am thinking this, he said gesturing to  
where they stand, will be the entry hall. And this, he continues leading a bit further, will be the living  
room, followed by the dining room and kitchen, pantry. On the left will be the family room, game room,  
guest bedrooms, laundry room. On the right would be library, den, and study room, Guess bedrooms.  
And were would our room be? Asked Ginny in an amused voice.  
Upstairs of course.  
Harry!  
Am joking, and our bedroom would be in the space between the family room and Library,  
flanked by the den and study room. Beyond the master bathroom would be the exercise room. The  
Three side will be open forming a terrace, one part covered for a pool on the exercise side, a vegetable  
garden on the kitchen one, and flowers surrounding tables and chairs for the rest. At least that’s my  
vision, but as you’re the one will be decorating you can change any and all things.  
I would be decorating huh?  
I figure I know nothing on how a home should look, I should let the professional do it. I want you to have  
a part on making this a home as without you it would be just a house.  
You mean it?  
I told you: Always!  
Forever!


End file.
